Mistletoe
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Matt and Kari meet to plan a present for Tai, and they just happen to meet under the mistletoe.


I don't own digimon or characters. Just story. Got the prompt idea from otpprompts on tumblr.

"Thanks for meeting with me Matt," Kari said.

"Anytime Kari, especially when it's for my best friend."

"I just wanted to get him the best present, because Christmas is coming up."

"I know, I think you have a great idea. He'll love it," Matt said getting up.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Kari said on her way to the door.

Matt stepped forward to open the door.

"Hey guys, don't forget about the mistletoe! It's the best holiday tradition," The barista said, pointing above their heads.

"Oh, we aren't together, she's my best friend's sister," Matt said.

"It's just a harmless tradition, Matt," Kari said, getting up on her toes, and giving Matt a soft kiss on the lips.

Matt blushed, and Kari was gone and out of the café before Matt composed himself.

Matt kept thinking about the kiss all night. It was a little kiss, but it was a shock to him. He knew it was the tradition of the mistletoe, but he was surprised at Kari's directness. He had always liked Kari, but he hadn't thought of her in a romantic way, as his brother liked her and she was his best friend's sister.

He had tried to keep his mind off of her; writing the kiss off in his mind. But it kept coming back to him. No matter what he tried, she kept popping into his thoughts. He had no one to talk to about it, so it was driving him mad.

The digidestined group was having a Christmas party soon, he could talk to her there, but he couldn't around Tai or TK.

He wasn't sure what he would do, but he knew he couldn't miss the party, so he headed out and hoped for the best.

He arrived late, almost the last one to arrive.

The group was playing a board game he had never heard of, so he just sat down and watched.

"TAKE THAT!" Yolei yelled as she won the game.

Everyone just laughed.

"It's almost time to eat!" Kari said as the oven dinged.

"Do you need help?" Matt asked aloud.

"Sure," Kari smiled.

When Kari and Matt went into the kitchen, Matt whispered, "We need to talk, Kari."

"About what?" Kari said, pulling the turkey out of the oven.

"I hate to quote such cheesey lines, but this quote says it best. I'm haunted by the kiss you never should have given me."

Kari laughed, "Star Wars, right?"

Matt nodded.

"Haunted?" Kari asked, still slightly laughing.

"I can't stop thinking about you, and about that kiss. I know it was mistletoe, and tradition, but I think I like you Kari," Matt confessed.

"I like you too," Kari said, planting a small kiss on Matt's cheek.

"What will this do to TK?" Matt said, knowing TK had liked Kari for years.

"He knows how I feel about him, I've never liked him like that. But if it helps I did get him and Yolei to agree to go on a date together."

After a minute of thinking, "What about Tai? He's my best friend and you are his sister, I think that's against the rules."

Tai, who had been listening near the door, came in to 'help', "It's my Christmas present to you and Kari, that I don't beat the shit out of you."

Matt blushed.

Kari said, "I've already talked to Tai. I knew you might not like me back, but I figured I'd let him know I was going to ask."

"You sure you are ok with me dating your sister?" Matt asked Tai.

"You know my expectations, don't hurt her. But if she's happy, I can't argue." Tai nodded at Matt.

"Thanks big brother," Kari hugged Tai.

"What is that burning smell?" Tai said pulling away from Kari.

"The rolls!" Kari exclaimed.

She pulled the black lumps out of the oven.

"I think we have enough food without the rolls," Matt said, referring to the turkey, potatoes, gravy, corn, casseroles, and fresh fruit tray.

"I guess," Kari said, sad she screwed something up.

The group gathered around the kitchen and plated up their food. They turned on Rudolph to watch while they ate. Kari cuddled up against Matt, and it seemed comfortable, like they'd been together forever. They worked great together, and because their families had always been so close, they never had an issue with each other's parents. Eventually, Matt proposed, and made Tai his best man. Kari, of course, said yes, and had Yolei as her maid of honor.

Yolei and TK went on their date, which started out awkward, but they ended up deciding to go on more dates, because they had so much fun together. They kept dating, and got engaged around a year after Matt and Kari.

Everyone lived happily ever after!


End file.
